Draco Shiryu
Draco Shiryu, is the Draco Saint of Athena in XX Century. Personality Shiryu is a noble man, and carries with his half-brothers, don't hesitating in to sacrifice for them. In the sixth movie, he is serious and intelligent, but doesn't sacrifice himself. Appearence Shiryu have a long and black hear, and as all the saints, have a beefy body. When he burns his cosmo, a dragon tatto appears in his backwards. Clothes Shiryu used 3 clothes in his life: * Draco Cloth: A cloth with the most hard mettals of bronze cloths, because he stayed during centuries under the waterfall, so, its had the most hard shield and knuckle. * Capricorn Cloth: Who use it, gets the Excalibur. * Libra Cloth: With 6 pairs of weapons, this clothes serves to the Libra Saint give weapons to the other 12 gold saints; only in a fair moment these weapons must be used, so, the Libra saint must decides the justice in the Athena's Army. History Childhood Shiryu was one of the 100 sons of Mitsumasa Kido, sent to get a bronze cloth, to help Saori Kido rebellion. He was sent to the Five Elder Mountains of Rosan to get the Draco Cloth. When arrived there, he met Chun-Li, a little girl was found and adopted by hissince when was a baby. She and he becomes the best friends, and lovers over time. After 6 years, Shiryu can use his Rosan Shoryu-ha (main attack) in the first time; this attack, was needed was developed by Shiryu, to hereveres the Rosan's waterfall flaw, and the Draco Cloths leave thebottom and be carried by the water up. But, his sense says to him, the Rosan Shoryu-ha have a foible; when the attack is used, the left knuckle of Shiryu unwittingly gets down, leaving his heart undefended. But, that's facts happens very quickly, so, Shiryu thinks only his sense can see that, and doesn't care about this. He burns his Cosmo, and almost moves up to the sky, and his Sensei notices if he burns his cameo in the maximum, he will move up until the space, and nobody can stop it. Its attacks are: Rosan Kou Ryu Ha. Seiya and the Galactic Wars One of the main fights of anime, happened when Shiryu thoughtswith Seiya in the Galactic wars, after getting Draco Cloth. Chun-Linotices his sense illness, to text Shiryu, and he fights against Seiya worried. The shield and knuckles of the dragon was broken, so, Shiryu in the first time, strips his cloth to fight; when he is with no cloth, his body gets lighter; Seiya strips his cloth too, to fight fairly against Shiryu. Seiya defeats Shiryu, and to do this, he attacks his foible, stopping his heart; worth it? Seiya needed to win, so, he didanything. But, Chun-Li asks to Seiya helps Shiryu, hitting with same force the backwards of his heart, to revive it. Seiya, although hurt by Shiryu, does it, and saves him. Shiryu came to owe your life to Seiya, he (Shiryu) has said. Sanctuary Arc In the battle against Ikki, Shiryu gives a half of his blood to save the life of Seiya's cloth to he don't die against Ikki, and almost dead and after, fights against Shinadekuro and Fukuryu even unfit to fight, to helps Seiya (to he don't die against Ikki). He blinded himself to fight against Algol (and his Medusa's shield) with no turn to stone, and saves Seiya. After the fight against Algol, Shiryu comes back to China, to lives with his loved Chun-Li and works in the land. But, Deathmask appears to kill his Sensei, and Mu (who recover the Pegasus and Draco cloth after Shiryu gave his blood) arrives there and does Deathmask back off. So, Shiryu decides to fight against the pope (Deathmask leader) with Saori, Seiya, Shun, Ikki and Hyoga. 12 Temples Shiryu almost dead again, in the battle against Deathmask, that sent him to Yomotsu. But, when Chun-Li spot was killed by Deathmask, Shiryu almost defeats him, but his gold cloth protects his body. However, this gold cloth leaves Deathmask body, because of his badness, and Shiryu, following Seiya's example, strips his cloths to fight fairly against Deathmask. Deathmask was killed when Shiryu threw him in the Dead Hole in Yomotsu. After came back from the death frontier again, Shiryu recovers his vision. In the battle with Capricorn Shura, Shiryu sacrifices himself again, using the attack that his sensei banned: Rosan Kou Ryu ha; Shura in the last time, saves Shiryu, give his cloth to him, and give his Excalibur with it. First Movie Shiryu fights against Scutum Yan, and defeats him, but stayed in that place, very hurt. After, he helps Seiya in the fight against Eris. Second Movie He fights against Hyoga, one of his best friends in Hades Arc and Next Dimension, and the battle ends in a draw, and they stay in that place, very hurt. After, he helps in the fight against Durval. Asgard and Poseidon Shiryu goes to Asgard, and saves Seiya to fall into an abyss. He goes to fight against Fenrir, and defeats him. Later, he fights againstAlberich downward of an ancient fighter that challenged his sensei; he defeats Alberich and saves Seiya and Marin from death, but he stays in that place, because of his wounds. In the manga, after the Sanctuary Arc (Asgard doesn't exist in the manga), Sorento tries to kill Shiryu in the hospital, but Aldebaran and Athena stop him; after this, he goes to the Poseidon Empire afterleaving the hospital, and uses for the first time, he Excalibur, againstKrishna. But the Maha Hoshini of Krishna, removes the vision of Shiryu again. In the Poseidon Temple, Shiryu protects the Seiya's body of his arrow (Poseidon reflected the arrow of Seiya). There, he uses for the first time, the Libra cloth, of his sins. Third Movie Shiryu goes to fight against Abel servants, and finds Deathmask, that sends him to Yomotsu again. But, Shiryu allowed Deathmask do this, to know if Athena is dead, or dying (when the soul is in Yomotsu, these souls is dying). Shiryu defeats Deathmask, but Berengue defeats him. Fourth Movie Shiryu arrives at the hospital where is Seiya, Shun and Hyoga. Then, he invades Pandemoniun, and fight with two death angels, to allow Seiya, Hyoga and Shun cross them domain, but Shiryu only defeats one, and the other defeats him. Hades Arc Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki got fired after the Poseidon battle, to them don't suffer anymore. But, Shiryu goes to the Sanctuary to stop Shion and Saga invasion and protects Athena. There, he feels (he is blind) his sense uses the Libra Cloth after rejuvenate, and uses his most powerful (non-suicidal) attack: Rosan Hyaku Ryu Ha. Shiryu in the Virgo's temple, uses his Cosmo to push the Athena Exclamation to the side of Saga, Camus and Shura, almost killing himself (he stayed in the Virgo house, and Seiya, Shun and Hyoga find himself after, when Saga and the other gold saints left the place). He goes to Meikai together Hyoga, and goes to Elysium with him, and there, with Hyoga, defeats Hypnos. Fifth Movie In this movie, again together Hyoga, fights against Odysseus. Next Dimension Shiryu lived with Chun-li after his vision starts to recover, and works with the land again, and finds and addopt a baby: Shoryu. He decides to live a normal life, but Hyoga arrives there and vainly tries convice him. After Tohma attack, Shiryu decides fight to saves Seiya's life and goes to the past, when his sensei was alive and young. Omega Shiryu after the second battle against Mars, lost his five senses, but trains his son, Ryuho, but does not fight with all his power, because the Darkness wound that Mars caused in his body. After the defeats of Abzu, the darkness wound is cured and he uses the Libra Cloth to fights against Pallas. He sacrifaces himself again to against Rhea (almost die with his sword) to helps Ryuho to gets the Omega, and later, to defeat Hyperion. Sixth Movie Shiryu fights against Deathmask and protects Saori in this movie. Episode G Assassin Shiryu become the Libra saint, and travels in the time because he had a sacred sword, in the Libra Cloth. Gallery Shiryu.png Category:Neutral Good Category:Global Protection Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Knights Category:Chaotic Good Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Dragons